


Handled With Care

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Timeskip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: Sakusa helps you get ready for bed after you come home drunk.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	Handled With Care

“I thought I told you not to let her drink,” Sakusa glared at Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi as his fiance drunkenly stumbled passed him into the house, giggles and hiccups escaping your lips as you did so. Hinata and Yachi shrank under his gaze, opting to hide behind Kageyama, who guiltily avoided eye-contact.

“Well, she told us -” Hinata and Yachi both leaped around Kageyama to cover his mouth, shushing him before smiling sheepishly at your upset fiance. A small _thump_ in the background reminded him that you could barely walk straight, and him, along with your friends, peeked back into the hallway where you laid down by the stairs, ready to fall asleep on the spot.

“Whatever. Are you guys drunk too?” Sakusa sighed, turning his attention back to the trio.

“I’m not. I don’t drink,” Kageyama answered.

“Aw, Omi-san, you’re worrying about us?” Hinata cooed, holding his arms out give his teammate a hug.

Seeing as they wouldn’t have any trouble getting home, Sakusa simply shut the door on their faces without a goodbye. He didn’t owe them anything, anyway, especially not after they let you get this drunk despite his warnings. He didn’t even bother hiding the way he cringed at the sight of you on the floor where it was pretty much germ city.

“Y/N, can you get up?” He asked and poked your cheek with his covering his hand. You groaned in response, turning your head in the other direction. If you weren’t laying on the floor drunk he would’ve found your reaction maybe a little bit cute, but right now he was more disgusted than soft.

“Oomi, carry me,” you slurred, your eyes still closed, but you still lifted your arms up slightly.

If this were two years ago, he would’ve left you to sleep on the floor and maybe a pillow and a blanket to not be a complete asshole. But now he’s made a promise to take care of you, and he probably shouldn’t be leaving the girl he’s going to marry to pass out by the stairs in the cold, so hesitantly, and not without the most disgusted expression he could muster, he gently scooped you into his arms. Now, if he wasn’t gonna leave you on the floor, that meant you were sleeping in the bed - and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna let you go to bed with him without you showering and changing into a clean set of clothes first.

So he made his way through your bedroom and into the bathroom, carefully sitting you upon the counter and steadying you to make sure you didn’t fall over. Once he was sure you were able to sit up straight, he washed his hands and went back to the bedroom, opening a few drawers and pulling out your pyjamas and underwear, before coming back to you. When he stepped into the bathroom, it was hard not to smile at the way you’ve twisted around to stare at yourself in the mirror to make goofy faces. He set the clean clothes on the other side of the counter and stepped in front of you.

“Do you think I’m cute, Oomi?” You asked him, your voice a little louder than it needed to be. As you turned back around to face him, blood rushed to his cheeks before he could even think to stop it. Even as drunk as you were, you gave him that soft and loving look that never failed to make his heart flutter. He stared at you for a moment to drink in your appearance. Your mascara was slightly smudged around your eyes and you had clearly wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, seeing as the dark red was smeared to the side of your cheek, the same colour covering your hand. Yet you still looked adorable.

“Yeah,” he replied simply, reaching around you to grab the napkins and makeup remover. “Tell me if I’m rubbing to hard, yeah?” You hummed in response and watched him with lidded eyes as he started removing your makeup.

“You know, I think you’re really cute, too,” you spoke up. He paused to look you in the eyes, fighting back another blush from the way you were admiring his face up close.

“Thanks, honey,” he nodded, knowing that if he didn’t give you some sort of reply you’d make a big deal out of it. Somewhere in the middle of him removing your makeup, you started humming some random song to fill in the silence, oblivious to the calming effect it had on your dearest fiance. Now that your face was clear of makeup, he tossed the napkin into the bin and put the makeup remover back where it belongs. “I’m gonna run you a bath. While I’m doing that, take off your dirty clothes and put them in the hamper, okay?”

He let out a sigh of relief when you nodded, glad that you weren’t so drunk that you couldn’t undress yourself. He’d rather not touch your clothes, not after you’ve just come back from a club where it was easy to brush with another person’s body just trying to walk around. Leaving you to it, he bent over to twist the knob, feeling the temperature of the water coming out of the tap to make sure it wasn’t too hot nor cold.

“ _Oomi_ ,” you whined, bringing his attention back to you. Your arms were stretched back as far as they could go to try and reach the zip of your dress, though it seemed it wasn’t enough to do so. He sucked in a deep breath, reminding himself that you were drunk and that he shouldn’t be getting annoyed. But then again, he _did_ tell you not to drink enough to get drunk. Suppressing the urge to grumble at you, he stood up and spun you around so that he could unzip the dress for you, squeezing his eyes shut to try and ignore any thoughts of how many germs must be on your dress after laying on the floor. With his help, you stepped out of the dress and he tossed it into the hamper, switching his attention back to the tub once you started taking off your undergarments.

Seeing as the water had risen to just the right amount, he called you over to get in the tub and you listened to him, letting out a happy noise at the feeling of the warm water. He left your side at the tub to grab the small stool on the side before placing it next to where your head was.

“Here, scrub yourself while I wash your hair for you,” he handed you the bar of soap and grabbed the shower head, turning it on to wet your hair. Every now and then you’d kick your leg out with a giggle, splashing water onto the white tiles. Sakusa pressed his lips together. If he snapped at you, you’d for sure cry in your drunken state. “Y/N, don’t do that, you’re making a mess,” he told you as calmly as he could, running his fingers through your hair.

“Hmm, okay,” you murmured. Looking over your head, he relaxed when he noticed that you were no longer interested in splashing water out of the tub, but weirdly fascinated by the wrinkles on your hand. He’s definitely glad that you were in a quiet mood, not acting like a complete drunk idiot who was screaming and blowing chunks all over the place. Now if _that_ was the case he’d have Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi come in and take care of the issue instead.

“Pass the shampoo, please,” he softly requested holding his hand out. You didn’t respond immediately, staying still for a moment most likely to process what he had just said before grabbing the shampoo and placing it in his palm. “Thanks.”

“I really…” you started, slightly turning your head to the side to try and look at him as he squeezed the shampoo onto his hand. Sakusa paused in his ministrations, patiently waiting for you to continue. “…I really like it when you talk softly into my ear like that.”

“Really now?” He grinned and started rubbing the shampoo into your hair. _Boy_ , you were really gonna make his heart burst out of his chest. He rarely sees you drunk, and when he does you’re usually making grabby hands at hands at him, laughing like a maniac or breaking into a sprint while telling him to come catch you - this was far more pleasant. When you came home drunk he didn’t expect taking care of you to be so relaxing, with you speaking to him in a soft voice as he helped you get ready for bed.

“Yeah, really. You have a really nice voice, did you - _hic_ \- did you know that? I could listen to you talk all day,” you sighed dreamily. His grin stretched into a smile at your confession, falling further into the love he has for you - if that was even possible. “Oomi?”

“Hmm?” He pulled his hands away as you fully turned around in the tub, both of your hands holding the end of the tub acting as a cushion for your chin, your face completely blank. The two of you held a staring contest for the next few seconds until you finally spoke up once more.

“I love you.”

Sakusa’s eyes widened in surprise for a fraction of a second before he swiftly composed himself, holding a straight face.

“I love you too.”

Satisfied with his response, you returned to your previous sitting position, allowing him to continue washing your hair for you while you washed your body. He shook his head, a little amused by your behaviour.

After getting you all cleaned up, he let you sit in the bath a bit longer to mop up the floor so that you wouldn’t slip on the wet tiles. A trip to the hospital was not something he’d like to do this late at night when he’s got practice tomorrow. While he’s mopping up the floor, he takes a moment to check on you, blinking in slight confusion when he catches you staring at him before shrugging off your watchful gaze and finishing up mopping the floor. He grabbed two towels off of the rack and helped you out of the bath, handing them over to you.

“Dry yourself, you can at least do that much,” he mumbled, leaving you to do your thing to brush his teeth at the sink. By the time he was done, you were sluggishly trying to dry your hair, now wrapped up in one of the towels. At the hint of frustration in your expression, Sakusa let out a sigh and took the towel for your hair out of your hands, spinning you around to dry your hair for you. Once it wasn’t dripping wet, he rolled up the towel and added it to the pile of dirty clothes in the hamper.

When he turned back to you, he realised how tired you were. Your eyes were drooping and your body was leaning on the counter, you could barely stand. Deciding to help you out a little, he wrapped an arm around your waist, letting you lean on him instead. Immediately, you rested your head on his warm chest, breathing in his scent.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me now,” he whispered, shaking you slightly. He picked up the toothpaste and toothbrush, handing you the toothbrush and using his free arm to squeeze some toothpaste onto the brush for you. “You can fall asleep after you’ve brushed your teeth and put on your clothes.”

You pouted, but started lazily brushing your teeth as Sakusa watched you through the mirror with a soft expression. Love was so overwhelming at the strangest times, spilling out of his heart and pouring right into yours. He didn’t think he’d ever fall so hard, but he’s been falling since day one and he hasn’t stopped since. He turned on the tap for you, holding your hair back as you leaned down to get the water into your mouth and gargled before spitting it out.

“Here,” he passed you your sleeping clothes, his chest tightening at the tiny “thanks” that you gave him. Sakusa, having a little sympathy for you when he saw how you struggled to stay awake just to put your clothes on, did most of the work, pulling your long-sleeved shirt over your head and sliding your sweatpants up your legs. After you were dressed and finally ready for bed, you clung onto him, silently asking to be carried to bed. Feeling really nice tonight, he hooked his arms around your waist and under your knees and brought you back to the bedroom, carefully setting you upon the bed.

Once you were tucked under the covers, he walked over to the other side of the bed and joined you under the sheets, pulling you close to him.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”


End file.
